teamneighborfandomcom-20200216-history
Bush Beaters
"Bush Beaters" is the fourth episode of Team Neighborhood. It was uploaded by the Greatdictator on November 2nd, 2018. Plot The episode begins with RED Sniper sniffing the BLU Spy's choloform cloth in Episode 2, which leads to him having flashbacks about both the Badwater Incident before being visited by two mysterious beings. Upon awakening, Sniper immediately books a reservation for something. Two months later (and coincidentally the day after the last episode), RED Sniper awakes and proceeds to go about his morning. Upon emerging from his tent, however, he sees that the Civilian and Miss Pauling are picking up the remains of his Team's pool, with the latter pondering how much money they wasted on the endeavor. He also sees that the BLU Engineer's attempt to build a swimming pool for his teammates has severely damaged the BLU house's plumbing, as the solidified cement has blocked up the water pipes. This not only earns BLU an expensive bill from the Mario Brothers, but also earned the Engineer the ire of the Administrator, who decides to have him thrown back into the concrete pit for his screw-up. Also around that same time, the BLU Heavy returns from his adventure in Russia, only to witness the results of the chaos that occurred in his absence. And while all this is going on, the RED Sniper soon gets a message that catches his attention. Meanwhile, inside the RED house, the RED Soldier is reenacting the Battle of Waterloo with his toys very loudly while the RED Scout is trying to watch TV. This leads to an altercation that leaves Soldier's table broken as well as his Napoleon action figure. At the same time, the RED Sniper enters the room and invites the Soldier, Demoman, and Scout to join him in taking part in this year's Bushman's Challenge. While Soldier declines Sniper's offer, the Demoman and Scout agree to come along. After packing up their things and loading it onto Sniper's van, the trio sets off as the rest of the RED Team waves goodbye. Upon pulling out of the driveway, however, they find a huge traffic jam caused by Ellis playing jacks in the middle of the road. This proves to be no problem for the Sniper's troupe, however, as they simply find an alternate route. Later on, after a fair amount of driving, the trip stops at a gas station. Scout goes inside the store to pick up provisions and go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, Scout notices some graffiti on the wall in his stall that reads: "By being in this stall on June 23, 1:16 PM, you agred to be consensually pummeled in da butt." Noting the time, Scout checks is watch and finds that now is the exact date and time specified in the graffiti. He also realizes that someone's coming, and tries to hide by climbing up onto the toilet to avoid being noticed by the person coming to his stall. When the person, Roadhog, bursts into the stall, with Scout screaming his head off, he quickly apologizes and steps aside to find an empty stall to use. But before Scout can feel relieved, a huge shark (revealed to be a Great White Tibetan Land Shark) enters the stall. While Scout's inside, Sniper refuels the van while watching a documentary about the Great White Tibetan Land Shark on his phone. At the same time, Demoman sees a tourist trap, the Large Banana, and promptly takes a picture of it. After being raped by the shark, Scout soon grabs a bottle of Medicine from the shelf before running into a white fox girl. Much to Scout's confusion, the fox girl greets him and says that she hasn't seen him in a while while flirtatiously running her hand along his face. RED Scout, now realizing what's going on, tries to back away, saying he's not a furry. As RED Scout bumps into the counter, the cashier, Gadget, gives RED Scout a tube of anal lube that he says he ordered. As RED Scout argues with Gadget that he didn't order anal lube, a black panther girl runs up to greet him, and asks for an autograph, while every other cartoon animal in the gas station looks on. At this point, RED Scout discovers that the animals here have mistaken him for his BLU counterpart, who is an avid and shameless furry, when the panther girl gives him a lewd magazine that features BLU Scout on the cover. Back outside, Sniper is still refueling his van while Demoman tinkers with a bomb. As they're finishing up their business there, Scout runs out of the store, saying that they need to leave right away. As Scout dives into the van, all the cartoon animals comes rushing out of the door. Seeing the angry mob charging towards them, Sniper quickly dives into the driver's seat and peels out of the gas station while still upside down. After righting himself, Sniper asks Scout what he did to anger the animals at the gas station, while the latter only makes the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom. During the drive, the trio passes by a junction the reveals the gas station is near the city of Furtroit. Eventually, Sniper's troupe reaches the Bushman's Challenge campsite without further delay, arriving just in time for the opening ceremony. Once at the ceremony, Scout and Demoman notice a wide variety of characters have come to compete, including some Dark Souls knights, a few Space Marines, Master Chief and two of his cohorts, and even some Battle Droids. At the same time, Sniper also notices the arrival of the Super Monday Night Combat Team, the currently-reigning Bushman's Champions and silently declares his intent on beating them in the Challenge. The ceremony begins with the master of ceremonies, a Green Army Man, welcomes all the competing teams to the Challenge. As the Green Army Man explains, the Bushman's Challenge consists of three challenges: the Fisher's Challenge, the Parker's Challenge, and the Hunter's Challenge. The team who wins the most challenges will take home a rare Electronium knife as well as a compensation prize pool for the team's members to share in. After explaining the Challenge, the Green Army Man immediately announces the start of the Fisher's Challenge. Shortly after the opening ceremony, the trio, known as Team RED TF2, set off on the Fisher's Challenge. In this challenge, they compete with the other teams to make the biggest catch on Lake Anawanna, as the team that makes the biggest catch will be declared the winner of the day. As the challenge begins, RED Scout declares that the whole thing "sucks" because they're competing to get a knife he says he probably won't even get to wield. Demoman, hearing his companion's complaining, reminds Scout that there's also a compensation pool that they'll get to share in. This does little to lift Scout's spirits, however, as he believes the compensation pool will consist of "gift cards for sniper rifles and explosives". Despite Scout's disinterest, Sniper and Demoman cast out their lines. At the same time, the other Teams use their own methods for attracting and catching creatures in the lake. As Sniper watches, Team LEGO tosses out an infinite amount of pizza everywhere while Team GTA San Andreas argues and get sunk and Team SMNC fishes from a large yacht. While the various teams fish for creatures in the lake, Demoman reels in a bag full of old golf clubs while Sniper catches Scout showing no interest in fishing, letting his catch get away with taking his fishing pole while playing on his phone. Angered by Scout's disinterest in the Challenge, Sniper throws his phone into the lake. Now angry, Scout gets into an argument with the Sniper, with the latter warning him that he better cost him the Challenge. Demoman soon intervenes and tells the two to call off their argument. As the argument continues topside, Scout's phone sinks to the bottom of the lake, where it's captured by a dark figure. This figure, a Canadian Whale, takes the phone to his roommate, Frank, the shark who raped RED Scout back at the gas station. Showing the phone to Frank, the whale tells him that RED Scout is on the lake. Seeing RED Scout's picture on his phone, Frank decides to head topside for another round with his reluctant partner. Back up top, Sniper is now using Scout as bait, telling him that he's going to use him unless he gets his fishing pole back. While waiting for a creature to catch, Demoman notices Frank swimming around their boat. Scout and Sniper also notice the shark coming towards them, and Demoman promptly pulls them out of the way before Frank can grab Scout. Seeing the shark, Sniper grabs his rifle and prepares to shoot it. Demoman, meanwhile, looks for his explosives, and soon realizes that Scout left them on the dock, not knowing that they would need them. As Sniper shoots at Frank, Demoman comes up with a plan to get rid of the shark that involves Scout's BONK. Although Scout tries to protest by telling him he doesn't drink BONK, he soon complies when Demoman replies that he's not going to drink it. Before long, Demoman improvises an explosive using both Scout's pack of unopened BONK and a firecracker. Shaking the BONK, Demoman tells Sniper to get Frank to open his mouth. Sniper does so by shooting Frank again. Seizing the opportunity, Demoman tosses the explosive into the shark's open mouth. Having been blown up by Demoman's explosive, Frank soon respawns in his house, where he promptly takes the phone from his roommate and activates the Lost Device Tracking app to help him find Scout. Back on the surface, the judges measure out the sizes of each of the team's catches. Unfortunately for Team RED, they declare Team SMNC the winner of the Fisher's Challenge for their capture of Team Grove Street's boat, which had sunk earlier in the challenge due to their bickering. This counts because, as Demoman puts it, the judges didn't lay out any rules saying what they couldn't catch during the Challenge. Later, at their campfire, Team RED discusses the next day's Challenge, with their discussion implying that Sniper will likely be the one to take the challenge. After Demoman raises a toast to Sniper taking the upcoming Challenge, he takes a swig of DeGroot rum, only to find it tastes terrible. He then tosses it on the fire and causes a huge explosion, to which Sniper decides they'll go to bed. Later in the night, while the Sniper and Scout are asleep, Demoman gets up to pee while a mysterious creature watches from afar. The former two, still inside the tent, soon hear Scout's ringtone. Sniper tells Scout to turn his phone off, but the latter replies that he can't because it got thrown into the lake. Upon realizing what's happening, however, Scout soon wakes up just as Frank bursts into the tent in another attempt to have a second round with him. As Frank thrashes about inside the tent, Scout and Sniper argue about how to fend off the Shark, with Scout saying he should punch Frank in the snout. Sniper replies that it'll only piss him off, asking Scout, "Don't you watch Animal Planet?" Scout then retorts that he "doesn't watch that shit" because "he's no stupid furry". Meanwhile, back at the BLU House, BLU Scout soon says he feels like he's being insulted. Back at the campsite, Frank manages to bite down on RED Sniper's leg, causing the Australian to scream in pain. Demoman soon takes notice of the attacking Shark, however, and calls Frank out. Fortunately, Demoman is much better prepared to deal with Frank this time around, blowing him up using a multi-barreled grenade launcher. Although Frank has been successfully repelled, the attack has left RED Sniper badly injured while RED Scout looks for the medkit. Finding Scout's phone on Frank, RED Demoman soon calls RED Medic to come and heal Sniper. The Medic refuses, however, because he "doesn't do house calls". While searching the tent, RED Scout realizes that they lost the medkit they took with them when they were fleeing the Furtroit gas station. He also remembers that he bought some medicine from said gas station, and uses it on Sniper. It's not enough to heal him fully, which means that the Sniper cannot take part in the next day's challenge. Demoman offers to take his place, only to change his mind when Sniper explains that he wouldn't be able to drink during the Challenge. With no other alternatives left, Sniper decides to let Scout take the Challenge in his place. The next day, the second Challenge begins. During the challenge, one member from each of the competing Teams must spent 24 hours in a tent in complete isolation, meaning that no one is allowed to leave the tent, eat, or make any noise or risk being disqualified. While each team's selected member takes the challenge, the other members watch the challenge on TV from a nearby cabin. During the Challenge, several of the Teams are disqualified for varying reasons, including Big Smoke attempting to leave to get some food, the Dark Souls knight getting murdered by his tent, and Preston Garvey telling the Fallout guy about a settlement in danger. Meanwhile, back at the RED Team's house, Heavy is channel-surfing and looking for something to watch on TV, briefly landing on a show called Truck Fuck, where it's shown that the RED Heavy once took a dare to have sex with the RED Medic's pickup truck for nearly $400,000. Too embarrassed to let his teammates watch, he then changes the channel to the Bushman's Challenge. Soldier, however, thinks it's boring and decides to change it back to Truck Fuck, which causes the RED Heavy to flee the room in embarrassment. The Red Medic, meanwhile, starts to realize that the truck on the show looks very familiar... Back at the Bushman's Challenge, the Sniper anxiously waits in the cabin all through the evening and throughout the following morning. Somehow, at the end of the 24-hour period, Scout is able to stay in the tent. Overjoyed, Demoman and Sniper celebrate Scout's completion of the challenge and head out to congratulate him, only to find out that he's done it by masturbating to pictures on his phone. Despite the shock, Team RED completes the Parker's Challenge and are now bumped up to second place, right behind Team SMNC. The next day, the competing teams take on the Hunter's Challenge. For this final challenge, the teams will have to hunt down the rarest and most prized animals in the forest. Each Team's score for this challenge is determined by the weight and rarity of their catch, with the one who catches the rarest and heaviest animal of all being declared the winner. The teams all then set out on the Challenge, with Team RED deciding to hunt down Bigfoot. Now, to hunt down Bigfoot, Team RED decides to use Scout and Demoman's picture of the World's Largest Banana from before as bait to lure the beast out. After a significant amount of time passes, Bigfoot does appear. To kill the creature, Sniper has Demoman trigger a set of explosives to distract him while Sniper fires a bullet right at the ape's chest. This plan is thwarted, however, by the SMNC Sniper, who deflects RED Sniper's shot with a bullet of his own before killing Bigfoot himself. This act enrages the RED Sniper, who briefly engages in a knife fight with the SMNC Sniper before they encounter an even bigger Bigfoot, the father of the one they just killed. When the SMNC Sniper attempts to pin the blame for the little Bigfoot's death on the RED Sniper, he and the rest of the SMNC team get punted away. This then leads to Papa Bigfoot chasing down Team RED on Sniper's camper van, which Scout does not know how to drive because of it's a manual. Realizing that they cannot escape from Papa Bigfoot, Sniper decides to kill the beast, asking Demoman about the strongest bomb that he has. When Demo pulls out the bomb, however, he reveals that said bomb has a faulty detonator and will barely fit in his grenade launcher. Sniper then decides he'll shoot it, despite the Demo claiming it will jam his launcher. To prevent the bomb from jamming in the launcher, Scout gives Demo some anal lube that he got at the gas station. Demo uses the lube without making any further questions (when he did, both Sniper and Scout told him to "just use it!"). After the bomb is loaded, both Demoman and Sniper fire their weapons at Papa Bigfoot, with the latter's bullet hitting the aforementioned bomb. The resulting explosion successfully killing Papa Bigfoot, who respawns back at his house, where he's greeted by his wife and son. With their killing of Papa Bigfoot, Sniper, Scout and Demoman net the rarest and heaviest kill out of all the teams on the Bushman's Challenge, which in turn lands them the title of this year's Bushman's Challenge champions. In addition to the Electronium knife and the title, the trio also wins the compensation pool, which turns out to be a significant amount of money. In the post-credits scene, a group of Spy robots is seen spying on Sniper before flying away into the night. Sniper watches as the robots fly away, slightly mystified by whatever the meaning of it is. Scout, meanwhile, is telling CJ stories about his team's past adventures as they prepare to head home. Category:Episodes